Sun
by amy jonas
Summary: Jimmy reflects


Sun

BY: Amy Jonas

RATING: PG

EMAIL:

ARCHIVE/FEEDBACK: Yep.

SUMMARY: Jimmy reflects

A/N: Sun is the second part of Stars but you dont have to read it to understand this fic

The cicadas started droning early this morning which means its gonna be another sweltering day. It's been a real hot summer. Hotter than usual which is why I woke up early to go running.

The guys think running is worse than most forms of medieval torture but I love it. It gets my blood circulating, wakes me up and just really energizes me.

Once I get back to Yves' apartment I pat my pockets for my key; she gave me a key to her place shortly after we started dating; and let myself in. The AC hits me as soon as I walk in and it feels great after the heat and humidity. I can't wait to shower but I'm dying of thirst so I go straight to the fridge and grab a container of Orange Juice.

I'm about to take a swig when I remember I'm at Yves'. Drinking from the container is cool at home; all the guys do it, even Byers but it doesn't fly with Yves. She says its uncouth. I'm not sure what that means but its her home and I respect her. I fill a glass, return the container and gulp down the juice. It hits the spot. I put the glass on the counter and head for the bathroom.

It's in the master bedroom so I make sure I'm real quiet. Yves was up late on the computer last night . She's addicted to some new computer game and she keeps whipping people's butts. I think I talked to her when she came to bed but I was pretty out of it. I'll have to ask her how she did later.

Yup. She's asleep. I drop into a leather chair to take of my running shoes and gaze at her. I love watching her sleep. I don't get to do it often because she is a real light sleeper. When we first started...well you know. Sometime I had to take a leak in the middle of the night and she'd wake up; instantly alert. I felt bad about that but she said it wasn't my fault, she's just a light sleeper. She had to be from all those years of being alone. After a while, though she would sleep even if I was up watching a late movie. When I asked her about it she said she recognized my sound and knew it was me.

She's so beautiful. She looks like an angel when she sleeps. Her hair is this fluffy cloud all around her head and her face just glows even though she doesn't have on make-up. Not that she needs it. I tell her that too but I don't think she believes me.

She's lying on her back, the sheet is all twisted and her tee shirt – my old college tee shirt – is bunched up, exposing one tanned, slender hip and a hint of white string bikini panties. She's such an amazing woman. Beautiful, strong, smart and funny in this wickedly sarcastic way.

She also has this way that makes me feel smart. See, I have a learning disability; dyslexia. I have a hard time learning and reading stuff. And sometimes I mix up words. People will look at me as if I'm completely stupid. But not Yves. She believes in me; tells me I'm smart and I can do whatever I want. She makes me feel as if I can do anything.

Her eyes drift open.

Damn. "Sorry," I say quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She just smiles and stares at me with these droopy, heavy-lidded eyes. "How was your run?"

I toss a shoe on the floor. "Great. I did three miles. But its gonna be another scorcher." She frowns. Yves doesn't much like the heat. I figure its because she's from England and used to the cold and rain. I'm the opposite. I don't like the cold. "How did you do on that computer game last night?"

"Decimated them." She yawns, stretches. Her hand drifts toward her thigh. I think she's gonna tug the tee shirt down but she doesn't, her hand just rests there.

All my blood just shot down to a certain part of my anatomy. All I want to do is crawl into bed with her but I wont because ..well first I'm sweaty and I smell and second she looks like she could use the sleep.

"I'm gonna take a shower." A long cold one. "Do you want to stay in for breakfast or go out?"

Her eyes close. I wait but she doesn't answer. She's fallen asleep. I get up and quietly but very quickly run to the bathroom, stripping my clothes as I go.

The hot water feels great on my skin but its doing nothing to take my mind off Yves and what I really want to do. Ok. Time for some ice cold water. I'm just about to switch to cold when the shower curtain slashes open.

Yves smiles at me, pulls her shirt over her head and drops it to the floor. "Staying in sounds like a lovely idea."

She steps into the shower with me.


End file.
